


Our Fate

by huntersai



Series: Restart [6]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersai/pseuds/huntersai
Summary: FGO世界的岸波白野(概念禮裝另一個結局)和嫁王尼祿的故事終章 (更新簡短小後續在最下方notes)





	Our Fate

自從尼祿與岸波白野克服萬難歸來之後又經過了幾天，這段時間負傷的白野被安置在醫務帳篷內，沒有再繼續參與戰鬥。身為其搭檔從者的尼祿也因此沒有被立香放進第一線戰鬥名單裡，而是安排她與另外一些從者們擔任守護營地的工作，簡單說就是負責看家。

白野本來以為養傷期間只能躺在床上無所事事，說不定能夠利用時間讀完所有的安徒生童話，但卻事與願違。全都是由於——有位從者時不時宣稱「順道經過」就進來帳篷內關心她的傷勢，甚至還有一次帶了自製豪華便當讓她吃完撐到幾乎動彈不得。

不過，白野非常開心。

無論是多到有點溢出來的關心，還是有時反而會造成小困擾的照料，尼祿直率的心意不管什麼都令她十分高興。

因為一切就像是回到記憶中的關係那樣。

和尼祿互相扶持，一起馳騁於月之海的經歷，永遠是她心中最重要的記憶。

但是白野內心同時也有另一個聲音盤踞著，尤其是尼祿用一臉明顯在撒謊的表情說僅是順路來看她的時候，那個聲音就會問自己——會不會佔用尼祿太多時間了呢？

對白野而言，能夠在戰鬥中被她捨命保護已經足夠了，不應該連她私人的時間都要佔去。

畢竟，在這裡岸波白野並非尼祿的「命運」。

＊＊＊

這次特異點修復的任務很快地迎來尾聲，總結整個過程是有驚無險，所有成員皆平安無事回到迦勒底準備療癒疲勞的身體，白野當然也不例外，而且任務結束代表她暫時失去理由長時間與尼祿相處，那正好可以用這段期間整理自己心中矛盾的想法，即使這件事似乎並沒有想像那麼簡單。

——總之先減少見到尼祿的機會吧，白野暗自這樣打算。

雖說如此決定，此時她卻步在前往尼祿房間的路上。

「唉……」

回想起不久前剛回到迦勒底時發生的事，她忍不住小聲嘆了一口氣。

那是發生在立香向所有人表達感謝並各自原地解散後，白野正為了回自己房間休息走在人群的後面，突然感受到有人從背後輕輕拉住她的右手。

她一轉頭就看到尼祿閃爍的翠綠色眼瞳，表情看似有些無助。

「Saber？怎麼了嗎？」  
「那個……奏者啊……」  
「嗯？」

和平常自信的樣子不同，尼祿顯得十分扭捏。

「等梳洗完之後，能夠來余的房間一下嗎……？」

一般情況下白野當然不會拒絕，可是目前時刻已經不早，還要加上整理全身髒亂的時間，儘管再怎麼快也一定接近深夜了，更不用提她剛剛才下的決定，各種要素都指向拒絕的選項。

「不過現在已經很晚了……」  
「是嗎……說得也是，確實已是該休息的時刻了，所以——」尼祿明亮的眼神瞬間轉為黯淡，失望地說：「唔姆……你不來也無妨，儘管余很希望你能過來……」

雖然被婉拒了，尼祿還是馬上恢復笑容，用開朗到有點過度的聲音說：  
「奏者啊，好好休息吧。明天見！」

白野還來不及回話，尼祿已轉身離去。最後停留在白野視線內的並非笑容，而是純白從者罕見的落寞表情。

「Saber……」

見到尼祿這樣的表情，誰還有辦法放著不管，至少白野絕對辦不到。

她回房換下身上因戰鬥破損的衣物，快速沖洗掉全身髒污之後，甚至還沒將一頭長髮完全吹乾就往尼祿的房間前進。

「Saber還會醒著嗎……？」

抵達目的地後，她盯著無機質的房門，定在空中的手尚猶豫著要不要敲響它。回想起來，這是她第二次站在這扇門前，上次發生的事還歷歷在目。

白野有點擔心，明明已經拒絕了還過來，尼祿會生氣嗎？她害怕再次看到尼祿用冷漠的眼神對著自己。

她害怕再次察覺到，尼祿心中重要的人並非自己。

「呼——」但是不管怎樣，既然決定來到這裡便不能一事無成，白野敲了兩下房門，「Saber，是我。」

「——奏者！？你來了！！」即使因門的阻隔模糊了聲音，還是能清楚感覺到房內從者的喜悅。

白野不禁揚起嘴角，太好了，只要尼祿能開心，她來此就是正確的選擇。

咔的一聲後，無機質的房門往一旁滑開，映入眼簾的除了房間主人的笑靨之外，還有更加意想不到的景象令她吃驚到閉不攏嘴。

「Saber，你的衣服……」  
「唔姆，余換了新裝喔！之前那件交給修復組了。」

如同尼祿所說，她身上並不是平常那套一眼讓人聯想到婚紗的白色禮服，它早已在激烈戰鬥中毀壞到殘破不堪，由於從者戰鬥所穿的衣物屬於魔力道具的一種，便交由迦勒底的修復小組處理。

現在尼祿同樣戴著頭紗，身著連身的純白色緊身褲裝，皮帶將尾端有燒焦痕跡的衣襬維繫在腰間，還有許多地方被鐵鍊綑綁住，無論什麼人來看都會說是極為特殊的造型。

正因為過於特殊，白野絕不可能認錯。

這件衣服就是在月之背面未曾離開她身邊的Saber所穿的，某個最終魔王系後輩為了降低從者力量而做出的拘束服。

「其實余一開始被召喚到此處時便是穿著這件服裝，但奇怪的是，余竟然完全沒有印象在何時何地得到它的。」

「不過這不影響余非常中意這件衣服的事實！實在是太過喜愛了，有些捨不得於戰鬥中使用。」一定會弄得破破爛爛的嘛，尼祿輕撫身上衣服補充道，「所以余就參考這個樣式製作了平時所穿的那套服裝，全～～部都是余親手一針一線縫製而成的喔！」

她驕傲的用一臉述說著「如何？厲害吧？」的表情看著白野。

「也就是說，余已經許久未曾穿成這樣了，唔……余希望你過來便是為此。」講到這裡，尼祿停頓了一下，隨後臉泛紅暈地說：「……不知為何，余想讓你第一個見到這個模樣。」

「抱歉，你一定很累了吧，余……」  
「不，」白野果斷搖頭否定。

疲勞當然是有的，只是此時已完全不在乎了。

「謝謝你叫我過來，Saber。」

尼祿沒有月之聖杯戰爭的記憶，這是肯定的，畢竟她連身上衣服的來歷都一無所知。  
即便如此，她依然毫無來由地珍視這件充滿她們之間回憶的衣服。  
說這只是過分的聯想也好，或只是自我滿足也好。

尼祿也同樣珍惜著這段空白的故事。  
對岸波白野來說，這樣就很————

「我真的……很高興！」

她笑得燦爛奪目，令純白從者感到有些睜不開眼。

「是、是這樣嗎？那就好！」尼祿鬆了一口氣，其實她非常擔心自己無理的要求帶給白野困擾。

「那麼……話說，奏者啊……」  
「？」

白野微傾著頭疑惑地看著又陷入支支吾吾狀態的尼祿，忽然靈機一動意會了什麼。

「Saber，你穿這件衣服非常漂亮喔。」她微笑，真摯地說：「簡直就像新娘子一樣。」

「哈嗚！！！」大概是由於過度吃驚，新娘般的從者發出了奇妙的聲音。

尼祿的心思完全被看透了，她剛才正是想詢問栗髮少女對自己新裝的看法，這可是很重要的事情。特地換裝的皇帝在前，無論何人都應該給些評語，當然如果是讚美之詞就更好了！倒不如說要是並非讚美，她可能會難過到哭出來也說不定。

沒想到少女不但早一步回答問題，甚至還給出了超乎期望的答案。

「奏、奏者啊，為何你知道余尚未說出口的問題！莫非這也是概念禮裝的能力嗎！？讀心術！？」尼祿慌忙問道。

「呵呵，或許吧？」

事實上，白野當然沒有這種超能力，能夠搶先回覆不是因為預知，而是經驗。  
沒錯，這也是她「第二次」與剛換上新裝的尼祿相處了。前一次因為自己太遲鈍讓尼祿鬧了點彆扭，這次總該算是成功平反了吧。

「唔唔……這種模稜兩可的回答太狡猾了，奏者！」

白野曖昧的回應似乎讓皇帝不甚滿意，她不滿地鼓起臉頰的可愛模樣卻沒有達到抱怨的效果，反而使眼前的人笑意更深了。

「好吧，看在你的讚賞的份上，余就暫且不追問了。」實際上是白野笑咪咪的樣子完全無法讓尼祿繼續生氣下去，只好刻意用高高在上的語氣結束這個話題。

反正比起追究這件事情，尼祿更想先傳達喜悅的心情給白野知道。

「你方才說余像是新娘一樣，余很開心。因為余的願望便是穿著這樣的服飾與余認可的命運之人舉辦婚禮！」

對於一國之皇帝而言，顯得過於平凡且微不足道的願望。

這是源自於尼祿．克勞狄烏斯的人生，她固然擁有締結婚姻關係的對象，但那是母親為了鞏固尼祿的地位而安排的，換句話說即為政治婚姻。  
說實話，她並不討厭她的妻子，那是個美人，且沒有做錯什麼。只是當時圍繞尼祿身邊的權謀鬥爭使她耗盡了全部心力，毫無餘力再去顧及那個人。

她看似光鮮亮麗實則充滿泥濘的短暫一生中，偶爾會浮現在心裡的念頭——若是能夠找到足以令她燃燒全身熱情的對象，並與其結為連理的話，那該是多麼幸福的事啊。

唯獨此事，即便憑藉皇帝的權力及整個羅馬帝國的資源也無法辦到。

終其一生始終無法完成的缺憾就這樣跟隨著她，直到幾千年後，被召喚成為從者的現在。

「嗯……希望你可以實現願望，」白野依舊笑著，儘管多了一點苦澀，「我會為你加油的。」

「…………」尼祿聞言，本來上揚的嘴角就像是突然被千斤重的東西壓住一樣，再怎麼努力也笑不出來。

不，不對。有哪裡不對勁。  
栗髮少女的回應十分得體，她是誠心誠意希望尼祿的願望可以達成。  
但是。  
此時尼祿的心卻如同卡住異物的齒輪一般軋軋作響。  
果然不對，這不是她想要聽到的話語。這種把自己置於遠方旁觀者立場的鼓勵之詞，她不需要。

那…………她又期望著什麼樣的回答？

什麼樣的————

「Saber，」  
白野呼喚的聲音中斷了尼祿逐漸混亂的思緒，她看向白野，少女的臉色好像比剛進房時更蒼白了一點。

「……我差不多該回去了，實在有點累了……」  
「唔、唔姆……」尼祿有些失望地說。

她似乎還不想與白野分開，可是考慮到白野的身體狀況，尼祿知道自己不應該再任性地要求她留下，只能陪著她慢慢走向房門。

就在此時，白野於毫無預警之下突然失去平衡往前方倒下，幸好尼祿迅速趕在白野倒地前用雙手支撐住她的身體，讓她靠在自己的身上。

「奏者！怎麼了！？」  
「嗚……」  
尼祿著急地詢問身上癱軟無力的那個人，她看起來一點血色也沒有。

「可能……真的太累了吧，只要……回去躺下來休息……就好。」白野一邊斷斷續續地說著，一邊試圖再度以自己的力量站穩，卻馬上成為徒勞，因為身旁從者的雙手始終不願意放開。

「不行。」  
「你不用擔心，我自己可以回去……」  
「不行！」尼祿再次強調，「留下來，不然就是余抱著你回去。」  
她說完卻只見白野一臉不願接受的表情，因而更明確地表示：  
「只有這兩個選擇。」

縱使腦袋昏沉，白野還是聽得出來這是尼祿不容拒絕的語氣。  
——她果然是皇帝呢……  
模糊地想著這種理所當然的事，白野只好，正確來說是只能，選擇了其中一方。

＊＊＊

「……這樣真的好嗎……？」  
「還不是奏者你堅持不要獨自佔據余的床，那麼也只能夠這樣了吧。」  
「嗚嗚……」

白野無奈地發出抗議的訊號，卻被殘酷地無視。  
明明她剛才就是為了迴避被抱著回房這種光想像就難為情到不行的行為，才選擇留在尼祿的房間。  
竟然反而演變成更加難為情的結果。

事情的開端是她們因為白野在房內的休息場所而起了爭執，尼祿堅持白野應該在床上休息，但白野認為這樣是鳩佔鵲巢，執意自己躺在沙發上就可以了。兩人就這樣僵持了起來，誰都不肯退讓。

「余有辦法了！只要余和奏者都待在床上，就不算鳩佔鵲巢了吧？」  
「理論上是這樣沒錯啦……但這可是單人床耶。」  
「唔姆！那就交給余吧！」

結果就變成現在這樣了。

簡單說，尼祿想出的辦法就是她自己坐在床上，然後讓白野以她的大腿做為枕頭躺在床上，這樣就完美達成兩人都要在床上又不會太擠的必要條件了。

「嗚嗚……」確實是達成條件沒錯，可是實在太害羞了！白野忍不住又發出聽似痛苦的呻吟。  
「奏者？難道是躺在余的大腿上不舒服嗎？還是你不喜歡？」  
「不是……當然不是啊。」白野急忙否定，不如說太舒服了，這才是問題，「我比較擔心Saber你……一直這樣腳會麻吧？」

「呵呵呵！完全不用煩惱，你的頭這一丁點重量對余來說不算什麼，倒不如說這樣正合……咳咳。」尼祿一股腦差點就將真心話全盤說出，趕快乾咳了幾聲遮掩。

「唔姆！總之，你好好休息便是。」

尼祿給了腿上一臉疲倦的人一個大大的笑容，隨後巧妙移動上半身遮住天花板的電燈，以防光線阻礙她的睡眠。

視線範圍的亮度一急遽下降，白野原本已半閉上的眼皮立刻感到一股不可違抗的壓力襲來，但她還是努力想要告訴尼祿。  
「Sa……如果……累……叫我…………」

「奏者？奏——者——」尼祿試著用非常微弱的音量呼喚枕在她腿上的人，沒有任何反應，看來是睡著了。

她想到剛才白野睡前的咕噥聲，雖然幾乎聽不清在說些什麼，大概又是擔心的話語吧。不經意的，她的手碰觸到白野披散在床上的髮梢。

「濕的……」

難道這個人沐浴後頭髮還來不及吹乾，就急著趕來這裡了嗎？  
拖著疲憊的身體，甚至連為何而來都尚未知曉，僅僅為了她一句話……？  
尼祿伸出手，憐惜地撫摸著白野栗色的前髮，不禁心想——  
此人的心一定就和她美麗的髮色一樣溫暖吧。

尼祿的視線由白野的前額慢慢往下移動，駐留在她闔上的雙眼。  
「……可惜無法見到閃爍的星辰。」  
雖說沒辦法欣賞到喜愛的眼瞳，但尼祿馬上就被初次所見的睡顏奪走注意力。  
可能是因為白野大多時候表現得很沉穩，放鬆沉睡的表情反而讓她看起來年幼了點。  
尼祿不太清楚這位溫柔少女的來歷，可是直覺告訴自己，這應該才是符合她年紀的表情吧。

「呵呵……真是可愛。」皇帝不自覺對著眼前安詳的睡臉輕笑出聲。

第一次有這種感受。

憐愛花朵、熱愛歌唱、博愛人民，從來不曾吝惜付出愛的皇帝第一次感受到的。  
並非瞬間爆發的熊熊烈火，而是像冬日暖爐內持續燃燒之火焰般，讓人全身暖烘烘的情感。

——這就是之所以她捨不得離開少女身旁的原因嗎？

對尼祿來說，要追究這份情感的真名還很困難。  
她連一分一秒也不想浪費在難解的問題上。

現在，尼祿只想沉浸在這段寶貴的時光裡。  
哪怕僅是多了一次眨眼的時間，那都是值得的。

————  
——————  
————————  
——————————一片黑暗。

無法行動，唯有意識在黑暗中載浮載沉。

忽然一縷香氣撲鼻而來，是玫瑰的香味。  
她所熟悉的，令人安心的味道。即使什麼都看不見也能知道那個人就在身邊。

可是這樣不夠，想要見到那個人，必須趕快脫離這片黑暗才行。  
白野這麼決定後開始努力掙扎，雖然無法行動但還是死命掙扎，竭盡了全力掙扎。  
終於黑暗的空間漸漸地亮了起來，一個朦朧的人影出現在她的眼前。

那是尼祿，無庸置疑是她想見的人。

「太好了……總算見到面了。」

不過現在到底是什麼狀況？白野心想。  
她的視線和意識都像蒙上一片霧般模糊，只不過還是能從輪廓和氣味分辨出人影的身分。  
從視角看來，她似乎躺在尼祿的腿上，而且自己的一隻手被她握著不放。

大致了解情況後，白野在心中嘆了十足長的一口氣。

——這一定是夢吧。

八成是內心的願望變作夢境了，才會這樣夢見還在月之背面時期的事。  
身處迦勒底的岸波白野是沒辦法和穿著拘束服的尼祿如此親密的。

因為迦勒底的從者尼祿，不是「她的Saber」。

究竟要到什麼時候她才能釋懷呢？  
抑或是…………永遠無法。

她仰望著夢中的人影，逆光令她看不清楚表情，只能知道那人應該也在望著自己。

「既然這只是個夢……」白野低喃，是啊，在夢境裡不是反而代表做什麼都沒有差別嗎。

那麼就說出來吧。

當初在迦勒底奇蹟似地再次與尼祿相遇時，卻因為她根本不記得自己而沒能說出來的那句話。

「Saber……我……」雖說意識朦朧不清，但已足夠驅使自己的身體。白野伸出空著的那隻手，緩慢地貼上尼祿的臉頰。

「已經……不想再和你分開了……」虛弱的聲音連是否能傳進對方的耳裡都不知道，只是想要說出來，彷彿這樣就能改變什麼，「所以……」

「……待在我的身邊，好嗎？」

但願心底的期盼成為有形的話語後，她就可以不再掛念。

當白野這麼想的時候，尼祿的上半身晃動了一下。位於她身後的光源由於失去遮蔽物而出現，那並不是平白無故產生的光芒。

————是電燈，和一片潔淨的無機質天花板。這裡不是月之背面的木造舊校舍。

當白野理解事實後，她只覺心臟像被五花大綁一樣，血液瞬間停止流動。

她依舊在迦勒底。  
……一切僅僅是她模糊意識下的誤會，從頭到尾都不是夢。

「…………」白野睜大雙眼，原本籠罩在眼前和腦內的霧氣因害怕揮散而去，她完全醒過來了。

完了，剛才她說的話要是被聽見的話……  
光是思考這個可能性就令她冷汗直流，只能祈求事情並非如她所想。  
白野用餘光觀察尼祿，離開背光位置的她，表情已經清晰可見。她的嘴巴微張，兩眼圓睜，完全是出於驚愕的表現。

尼祿一定是聽到了，該怎麼辦？怎麼辦？必須……必須要說點什麼才行，不快做些什麼挽救的話……  
白野的內心如今吹起了風暴，千言萬語被狂風吹得怎麼抓也抓不住，拼湊不出完整的句子。

如果可以把剛才的話糊弄過去也就算了。  
要是、要是尼祿表示為難，或甚至明確拒絕的話……  
那她們就再也無法如同現在這樣在一起了。

唯有這件事無論如何不能發生，絕對不行。

「我…………」白野用盡全力才勉強吐出一個字，腦袋依然一片空白，只能走一步算一步了。

「剛、剛才的話……請……當作沒聽見……」

爛透了。  
白野湧現一股想把自己打暈的衝動，忍不住在心中吐槽這極爛的辯解，說到底她的口才根本沒有好到能夠瞞天過海。更糟糕的是，她的手竟然還放在尼祿的臉頰上，發現這件事後她立刻想要收回那隻手。

「辦不到！」尼祿高亢的嗓音響起，同時間白野的手也被她用力壓回自己臉頰上，「余可不能裝作沒聽見。那是你的心意，沒錯吧……？」

暫時的沉默來訪。

白野正為該不該回答這個問題逡巡著，忽然感到有什麼不尋常。尼祿的手和她纖長的睫毛都在微微顫抖著，是因為緊張嗎？

此時，純白從者再度出聲打破這片靜寂。

「剛才的話……再說一次。」

短短的幾個字，與其說是以皇帝身分下的旨意，不如說是出自於個人的祈求。  
綠寶石的眼直直地凝視白野不放，她彷彿被那眼裡的光芒引導著，不得不依照其所願行動。

「……待在我的身邊。」白野清清楚楚地說。

現在再怎麼樣都無法蒙混過去了，她心想，不管結果如何總之先做好心理——

「唔姆！！余答應你！」尼祿毫不猶豫，開懷地笑著回應。

「咦！？」竟然思考不到一秒就回應！？  
「什麼『咦！？』啊！不該是這種反應吧！應該要更加……唔……要欣喜若狂地飛撲抱住余才對吧！？」尼祿聽到白野狀況外的回答，不滿地鼓起臉頰抱怨。

「咦？咦咦？」白野依然搞不清楚狀況，畢竟她完全沒想到會有秒答應這種結局，目前還處於混亂狀態，「不……等等，有點奇怪。」

她終於找到了問題的癥結點，迅速坐起身來平視著尼祿。

「Saber你不是說過……御主是你的命運嗎？」

「啊。」

白野的疑問讓尼祿露出做錯事被抓到的小孩般的尷尬神情，老實說要不是被提起，她幾乎完全忘記有這麼一回事。那時對她來說還是理所當然的一句話，因此也沒有多麼值得放在心上，但是現在的她已經說不出口了，更何況是給白野聽到。

「余確實是有說過……唔唔……該怎麼說才好……」尼祿一面用手指撥弄著脖子上的鐵鍊，一面困窘地皺起眉頭說。

「其實在那之後御主向余說，余可能只是執著於御主的身分，而非她本人。即便如此，余還是無法釐清是否真的是那樣，所謂遇見命運到底是何種感覺，余本來就無從得知。直到方才你說……希望余待在身邊。」她緩緩道出內心的想法，隨著話語流出，臉上逐漸有了笑容。

「是否為命運余猶然不明白，但余確定這就是余想要聽到的！之所以馬上答應你，也是因為……只要你伴隨在身旁，余便會感到一股前所未有的喜悅。」

「……真的？」  
「千真萬確。」

解開心中疑惑後，白野覺得整身的血液似乎全集中在臉頰周圍，連眼睛的下緣都在發燙。

「但是！奏者啊！」尼祿突然快速伸出左手，比出食指停在白野的面前，「余不是什麼好打發的人，要是你沒有達成余的條件，余可是會毫不留情地離開喔！」

「嗯，什麼條件呢？」白野點點頭，有點緊張的問道。

「將余放在心中最重要的位置，無論何時何地何種狀況，都必須要首先想到余！」

尼祿為了強調此條件的重要性，特別加強了說話的語氣。出乎她意料的是，白野的反應竟然平淡到不可思議。

「…………就這樣？」  
「什麼就這樣！這可是困難至極的事情，至少余從來未曾遇見過能夠達成的人！」

尼祿有些生氣，就連生養她的母親都僅是將她視為掌握更大權力的工具罷了，又如何能說這不是什麼難事？  
可是栗髮少女卻沒有退縮，反而罕見地輕聲笑了出來。她笑得上下晃動的肩膀和跳動的微捲髮絲讓尼祿不小心定睛端詳了一些時候。

「哈哈……很容易啊。」白野滿是笑意地戳了一下純白皇帝的額頭，她深鎖的眉間上方一點的地方。  
「唔！」

「因為，Saber你打從一開始就是我心中的第一位了啊。」

「……！」  
尼祿手摸著剛才被戳的地方，嘴巴張得大大的，一臉震驚。她敢肯定這句話一定是她聽過最樸實，也是最動人的告白。沒多少時間，皇帝白皙的臉就變得像番茄一樣紅，還好兩側的頭髮遮住了她的耳朵，不然必定會被眼前的人發現那裡也不例外。

「奏、奏者啊～～～～！！」  
「嗚哇！」

喜悅和感動之情終究突破了忍耐極限，尼祿忍不住把身旁的白野整個人撲倒在床上，就這樣抱住她不放。大多時候是先行動再思考的尼祿，聽到叫聲以後才發現自己可能過於用力了。

「抱歉，余弄傷你了嗎……？」  
「不、不要緊……」事實上並非不要緊，剛才綁在尼祿脖子上的大鎖順勢給了白野的骨頭一記重擊，現正在隱隱作痛。但她實在不想讓尼祿的笑容消失，只好逞強一下了。

「那就好！」確認白野沒事後，尼祿安心地將頭放置在身下少女的肩窩中，這次有注意控制力道。

這下真的發展成「欣喜若狂地飛撲抱住」的情況了，只不過對象調換。  
白野有時不禁覺得這位皇帝很像一隻金黃毛色且活力充沛的狗狗，興奮時就喜歡飛撲在人的身上。不僅如此，還是特別黏人的那種。當然這件事只能放在心中想想，不然讓小皇帝得知，一定會氣沖沖地說她才不是那種可愛小動物，而是獅子之類的猛禽。

「真好聞……」尼祿將鼻子抵在白野的襯衫上，悶著聲音說。

「嗯？啊，應該是肥皂的香味。」白野真沒有任何時刻比現在還慶幸自己先洗過了澡。

「唔姆，但那不是重點。余喜歡的是你的味道。不知為何總覺得很懷念……」

尼祿閉上眼睛，感受著包圍自身的清新氣息，還有枕在下方的柔軟身軀，明明是第一次如此接近，卻又如此熟悉。然後，她感到頭部被輕輕地撫摸著，彷彿不願弄亂她的頭髮似的溫柔動作。

「呵呵……」頭上輕柔的手使尼祿有點癢，忍不住發出微弱的笑聲。

若是這世上確實存在充滿美好與快樂之事的「理想鄉」的話，毫無疑問一定就是這裡了，尼祿滿足地心想。

同樣心滿意足的白野繼續摸著身上從者如絲線般柔順的頭髮，視線不經意掃過房間牆上的時鐘，她才發覺現在早已是深夜了。

「Saber……Saber，起來一下。」她拍拍尼祿的肩膀，希望她起身。  
「嗚唔唔～～～～！！」尼祿很明顯不願移動，但還是在發出抱怨聲後乖乖坐起身來，「奏者，你要做什麼？」

「現在好晚了，不能再打擾你休息，所以我真的要回房了。」白野一心想讓尼祿早點休息，俐落地起身走向門口，「我離開後要馬上睡喔，晚安，Saber。」

「什、什麼——————！？」尼祿大喊，露出無法置信的神情看著即將離開的人，「奏者你竟是如此薄情之人！余……余錯看你了！！」

「欸、欸！？怎麼突然……？」不明所以就被指稱成一名負心人士，白野整個一頭霧水。

「你方才不是還說希望余待在身邊嗎！？沒想到才一轉眼的時間……就要拋棄余而離去…………」尼祿越說越止不住情緒，終於眼眶含淚地說：「余很傷心……！」

一看見尼祿淚眼汪汪的樣子，白野馬上走回她的身邊，手足無措地試圖解釋。  
「呃、不是這樣的……我剛剛的意思不是指24小時都要……」  
「唔！」

當白野慌張到講話卡住的同時，就在面前的皇帝趁機抓住她的手腕，抬頭用含淚濕潤的眼凝視著她。

——這是，希望她不要離開的意思。而且非常難以拒絕！果然，白野沒有掙扎太久就決定舉白旗投降。

「我知道了……至少讓我回去拿一些必需用品，好嗎？」  
「唔姆唔姆！！余准許！」

尼祿破涕為笑的速度堪比光速，令白野有些無奈地笑了。此時她彷彿見到自己的好友——那位身穿紅衣綁著雙馬尾的黑髮少女，以一臉受不了的表情看著她說：  
『我說白野，你會不會太寵Saber了？再繼續這樣下去只怕她任性妄為的程度會加劇啊。』

『對不起，凜……我就是沒辦法拒絕……』白野在心中回應那位總是對她伸出援手的好朋友，這樣的對話也曾經發生過好幾遍了，看來她可能永遠無法改善吧。

「奏者啊，余也要同行！」

白野正走去開門，尼祿隨即從背後踩著高跟鞋叩叩叩的跟上，牽緊她的左手。

「對了，Saber還有再做惡夢嗎？」白野想起純白從者睡眠品質不好的事情，擔心地詢問。

「唔嗯……還是有，雖然次數已減少了。但是余有預感，以後一定不會再夢到了！」  
「為什麼？」  
「呵呵，余的直覺可是很準的喔！」

尼祿對自己的預感深信不疑，且並非毫無來由，她知道她已經沒有必要繼續尋找了。

因為那個遺失的物品——她的命運之星，早就悄悄地降落在自己的身邊，靜靜地閃著光芒。

終於緊握在手中的那顆星，她絕對不會再放開了。

**Author's Note:**

> 小後續：
> 
> 前往白野房間路上，兩人的對話。  
> 「是說奏者啊，你說要拿的『必需用品』是指什麼？」  
> 「嗯——牙刷、牙膏、梳子之類的……還有睡衣。」  
> 「睡衣？這種東西是必要的嗎？」  
> 「……怎麼想都是必要的吧。總不能穿著外出服裝直接躺在床上，太髒了。」  
> 「嗯嗯？？不，應該說打從一開始就寢時就不須衣服這種東西吧！」  
> 「……………………哈啊？」  
> 「裸．睡！！才是世上最舒適，同時亦是最為自然的睡眠法。對人類來說衣服本就屬身外之物，睡眠是人在勞碌了一天後用來恢復體力的行為，此等多餘物品只會降低恢復的效率，根本不值得使用！」  
> 「也就是說奏者你也和余一同裸……」  
> 「不要。」  
> 「奏者啊，裸裎相見不失為增進情感的方法之一，你不認為吾等可以……」  
> 「不要。」  
> 「試、試試看嘛！！余保證很舒服的！」  
> 「我說不要就是不要，而且Saber你也要穿。你堅持不穿的話我就不去你房間了。」  
> 「別啊奏者！！…………不行嗎？真的？」  
> 「不要。絕對。」  
> 「……好吧，既然奏者如此堅決，余只好勉為其難答應…………嗚、嗚嗚……好失望……」
> 
> 結論是，即使白野也是有無法妥協的事。
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 終於來到了終點  
> 由預估6000字→7000→咦咦竟然96xx字!?的過程  
> 沒想到竟然可以寫那麼長呢，其實這是我第一次嘗試寫認真的同人文  
> 應該有很多詞不達意的地方
> 
> 非常感謝全篇讀破的人!!


End file.
